


Exercising Your Options

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to exercise with Steve in a movie-verse where Tony and Pepper were never an item.</p><p> </p><p>This is a fill for the Tiny Stony RB prompt Code Name: LIBERTY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising Your Options

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"So," Tony said, "What do you think?"

Steve looked around the room. It was bare, white walls, and white floor meeting white ceiling. Black and white printed cardboard cut outs of people in exercise garments stood as if facing an invisible instructor. "I don't know what to think."

"Watch! Hey, JARVIS, show time!" Tony did some kind of hand motion, and the floor parted in front of them, soft-looking white mats rising to the surface. The walls opened and what Steve recognized as the mutant grandchildren of treadmills, weight machines and free-standing punch bags slid smoothly out to take positions around the room. Spotlights in cool colors highlighted each exercise station. At the far end of the room the wall developed craggy lumps suitable for climbing. There were more soft noises and more things appearing all around, water fountains, and massage tables, and even a recessed swimming pool with fast moving water, suitable for fighting the current.

"Better than your old gym, right?" Tony bounced a little on his heels, and then bent down to touch his toes. 

"How do you even know about that?" Steve frowned. He'd liked the old gym. He was just one more guy there to work up a sweat. It was dirty and dim and old. It suited his mood. Well, it had at the time.

"Eh, I have my ways." Tony popped back up and posed with one foot angled behind the other, one hand on his hip and the other held to his ear. "Try it!"

"Try what?" Steve put his hand up to try to preserve his sense of dignity. Tony was wriggling, and almost fell over when he tried to lean up against one of the standees. "Is falling on your ass part of this, whatever it is?" Steve said as he reached out to grab Tony and steady him.

"It could be." Tony looked directly at Steve. He licked his lips and used 'come-hither' eyes straight out of a romantic movie; the kind Steve and Bucky used to snicker at when they were kids.

Steve frowned. "You are really, really bad at this."

Tony sighed and slumped in Steve's arms, pressing his head against Steve's chest. "When you're outrageously rich and incredibly handsome and unbelievably intelligent, you don't have to learn how to..." Tony waved his arms around.

"Talk to people?" Steve rubbed Tony's head. 

"Exactly!" Tony's arms windmilled. "You know, cheesy pick up lines, they worked on everyone else!"

"Uh huh." Steve held Tony a little tighter. "So you spent a fortune making a futuristic gym instead of saying you like me?"

Tony nodded against Steve's chest. "I just...I thought I could at least get to see you all hot and sweaty without some monster beating you up. Don't get me wrong, I like 'hey, we're alive' sex as well as the next man, but there's always the clean up and the debriefings and ugh, talking to Fury and by the time we're through with that, I just want to fall in bed and sleep for a million years."

Steve let his hands slide lower, until he was cupping Tony's rump with both hands. "I don't want to sleep with you."

"Yeah, I thought not." Tony pushed away from Steve. Steve stopped him.

"I don't want to _sleep_ with you." 

"Huh," Tony said after a minute. "You're bad at this, too."

Steve smiled. "We could be bad at it together." 

"Sounds like a plan." Tony pulled Steve down, or Steve tugged Tony up. Either way, they met in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Image Prompt is [ here](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/128909430169/title-toys-artist-ssyn3-link-to-tumblr-rating)


End file.
